Abyss
by d34dw4rd
Summary: AU!What is Harry Potter died at 1 and I became him? What would i do to change the future? Independend, Grey, Superpower, Heritage, Lots of HarryGIRLS and eventually one HarrySomeone.


Yes, I know this looks a lot like A New Nindo from Naruto, I just though one for Harry Potter would be nice so yea I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it or A New Nindo, or anything else for that matter, I'm poor so what ever you see if purely fictional and yea I borrow a lot…

* * *

Abyss

Prologue

By d34dw4rd

I was normal once. I used to have a mom, a dad, even a godfather and two uncles. And then I was alone. On that night of all nights, all hallows eve. Then I died, and became an Abyss.

* * *

"Mr. Fudge, I implore you to ask for help! Voldemort has returned and we are losing the war!" spoke Dumbledore.

"What will you have me do? This is a British problem and Brits will handle it, I have an international reputation at risk!" screamed Fudge.

Dumbledore went into deep concentration. "Hmmm… I wonder. There has been big development in the United States. There have been drastic reforms and have yet again gone into isolationism. Can we not ask for the American's help they have always helped us before?" reasoned Dumbledore.

"What, Americans! Absolutely not, what about that damn prophesy of yours? Yes, I've heard it, thinking you can hide it from me. I am the Minister of magic for Christ's sake I run the department of mysteries!" Fudge screamed.

"I assure you, it must be wrong, Harry Potter is dead. And I must reason the prophecy did come from a less then reputable seer."

"What about that Longbottem boy! I've seen the records he is eligible!"

"I cannot be him, he did not face the dark lord and well, to be frank, his level of magic is far below par. I am sorry minister; there is nothing we can do. My order can only repel attacks after they have occurred. I implore you, please ask for aid."

"Very well, I'll go ask the president. Wetherbee! Get the president on floo for me now!

* * *

Julies Edwards ran to his computer at work seeing if there is an update on fan fiction, and sure enough there was on one of his favorite stories. He's been an avid Harry Potter fan since the first three books came out and has read all the books and movies that were out. His life was normal, for an average college graduate. He went finished West point has his undergrad and just finished his doctorate on mechanical and electrical engineering as MIT. He was tall, about 6'3 and use to wrestle. At the age of 31 his life had finally began. Right out of his five years of military service finishing as Captain on the Rangers, he went to work for a Private weapons contract firm. Little did he know that tragedy would strike on September 11th?

His day was pretty normal, he got up went to work on one of the top floors in the world trade center trying to help one of those dumbest politicians understand how to use the latest piece of weaponry. The firm needed this contract on laser pulse technologies so that they would finally go public.

As Julies finished reading a chapter when he heard a BOOM! The whole building shook. He looked around, the fire was everywhere, and people were scrambling up and down screaming. "What happened!" he yelled at the nearest receptionist. "We are all going to die! A plane just hit were trapped!" yelled the receptionist. Julies went into action, "Hurry get into the fire escape!" he scrambled around pushing people down the fire escape helping them exit. "Is there any one left!" "Help!" he heard seeing that pretty receptionist he just talked to trapped under a fallen beam. He pulled her out and got her through the door, and just as went through, the building collapsed.

* * *

I woke up in a pure white surrounding. I looking around, there were clouds! "Huh? Where am I? Where is everybody?" I said waking up. The last thing I remembered was helping that lady get out. "Oh shit" I said. I realized I must be dead. "Well this doesn't seem burning, yes! I made it to heaven!" I said excitedly

"Hold on." Said a voice behind me.

I turned around an saw an old man nearly bald wearing a white flowing robe. "Who are you?" I asked

"Why, I'm Saint Peter of course, now I'm sorry but I have some bad news."

"Crap I swear I repented, I didn't look at porn ever again it wasn't me please I don't want go to hell!"

"No nothing like that, no it seems there has been a mistake. Your not suppose to be here."

"What!"

"Yes well there seemed to be some inter dimensional manipulation."

"What! There are dimensions!"

"Yes, now be quiet and hear me out! Ok, well this Tom character struck a boy with what you call magic with what is called a killing curse. Now this was not suppose to kill the boy but repel and expel the other man's soul out on the regular timeline. However, it did not and he died and took your place in heaven. Now I'm sorry but I cannot let you into heaven now since you are not supposed to be here. Your names not on the book so I can't let you in, he took you place you see. Any ways now getting to the point, since I can't let you in, we've decided that you are going to be Harry Potter. You will go into his world and yes you can keep your memories, as you are still you. Now ok good-bye and yes I know what you're going to say well too bad. See you in the future."

Before I knew it I opened my eyes. What the hell? I thought I looked around and tried to speak but it was only some gibberish. I looked at my hands and holy shit! I had baby hands! And then I realized. Oh shit…

* * *

Well this is my first story so yes it sucks. I hope it will get better as time goes on. Well enjoy, please R& R 


End file.
